Ballet, Magic, and Swan Lake
by MoonlightMasquerading
Summary: When they were kittens, Mistoffelees accidentally turned Victoria and Rumpleteazer into humans.Years later, Munkustrap thinks he has finally found Rumpleteazer and Victoria. Only problem is- they're dancers. And they're dedicated to a ballet audition that is coming up for them. The two have to choose- its Odette, or the Jellicle tribe. AU. Inspired by certain dances in StepUY
1. Chapter 1

"That's the first time I've ever completed the thirty two fouettes without falling or travelling round in a circle!"

"Are you auditioning for the Swan Lake show next month?"

"Shit- have any of you seen my ballet bag?"

The endless chatter of the Natriente Ballet School's students went on and on and on, words bouncing off the white walls of the studio's dressing room. A six hour ballet class had finally drawn to a close, and the girls were eager to discuss the exciting news that the end of the class had brought.

Their new principal was starting a show. Traditional Swan Lake, and every girl in the class was invited to audition, with a piece of their own creation. Technique, artistry, and individuality- that was a basic summary of what was dwelling on the girls' minds. Which was probably the main reason why half of them were still in their ballet wear, as opposed to the casual clothes they always changed into after class.

A light skinned, black haired girl sat on one of the benches, half talking to her blonde friend, half focused on getting her stuff ready to return home. Pulling off the white uniform dance shoes, the girl stuffed them into her bag, disregarding the fact that they bent and snagged on the frail material. Her friend tutted in disapproval.

"You need to be more careful, 'Rumps!" She scoffed, taking her friend's bag and rearranging it so it would be more practical. The other girl rolled her eyes.

"I've told you- DON'T call me 'Rumps. Its Jozelle or nothing," 'Jozelle' replied. Her name was indeed Rumpleteazer, but the bullying that was sure to come from the peculiar name had been prevented, with one simple move. She had to change her name. And change it Rumpleteazer did. Her friend was the only one who knew about her original birth name.

"At least you've got a normal, placid name, Victoria," 'Teazer replied, grumbling. As well as the beautiful name and sweet, innocent personality, Victoria was one of the best dancers in the company.

Their conversation was interrupted when the door swung open, and Madame LeMonte, the teacher, walked into the room. "Okay, ladeez, I vish to sign up ze girls for ze ballet audishions! Who 'ere eez eenterested in attendink?"

'Teazer grinned, pulling her grey jumper over her head. "Put mah name down on ze leest," She replied, chin high in the air.

Her statement was mirrored by the other girls residing in the room, accompanied with a few giggles and hushed whispers. Victria stood up, slinging her bags over her shoulder, soon followed by 'Teazer.

"You off home?" Vicky enquired of her friend. 'Teazer nodded, mirroring the blonde's action of rising to her feet.

"Yeah- gonna go home and watch BBT. Then I might have a quick sng with my lover!" Teazer giggled. Victoria's response was a mere lift of the eyebrows, as she adjusted her bag to a more comfortable position. The two walked out of the room, out of the studio, onto the street.

"Since when do you have a boyfriend? What happened to dance being the only thing in your lie?" Victoria asked, laughing lightly. 'Teazer grinned.

"I was pulling your leg. Bazinga." Her friend replied.

The two linked arms, chuckled, and set off on the long walk home. Little did they know, the two were being watched, by a black and silver tabby tom. His name was Munkustrap.

"Sooo, who are you auditioning for? What part?" Teazer asked a few blocks later, once again bringing up the subject of their dance auditions. "You could easily be Odette and Odile!" She encouraged her friend. Victoria shrugged.

"How can I be two people?"

"You idiot- Odette and Odile are identical twins! They're played by the same person," Teazer reprimanded her friend, swattting her. Vicky stuck her tongue out.

"Well ex-cuh-use me!"

Many streets away, the silver and black tabby was dwelling on his recent observations on top of a trash pile. He was absolutely certain that the two girls' names were Victoria and Rumpleteazer- but he couldn't be sure. Where was the proof? All he had was a name.. And information about their hobby. The last two girls he had found were of similar names, but turned out to be accountants and shop keepers. They had no clue about the Jellicle tribe.

Many moons ago, three kittens had been playing by the Great Tire, begging the tom of the trio to perform a few of his newly acquired magic. The tom kitten giggled and clapped his paws- and the two queen kits were gone. The magic had gone beyond the tuxedo tom's control- and Rumpleteazer and Victoria were gone. Just like that.

That left just one question in Munkustrap's mind. Were these two human ballet dancers the long lost members of the Jellicle tribe?

_**A?N: WHEW! This one is inspired by Step Up 4 Miami Heat.. All wll become clear! Ten points if any of you notice the Big Bang Theory reference! Please, please, please review? I know its not that long, but I have Step Up 4 open in another window, and I just want to get back to it!**_

_**-MoonlightMasquerading**_


	2. Gutted

A few weeks had passed since Munkustrap had thought he'd found Rumpleteazer and Victoria- weeks chock full of dance training, suspicion, and choreography. Munkustrap had been talking to the cats at the Junkyard about the two girls, and said girls were busy piecing together their upcoming Swan Lake audition. It was proving difficult- 'Teazer was struggling more than Victoria- probably because of the latter's extremely natural ability. Victoria's flawless skill only added to Munkustrap's suspicion about the two girls being the lost kits from so long ago.

The morning of the audition came, and 'Teazer and Victoria bothh woke up feeling extremely nervous. It was the same with every audition- whether it was musical theatre, drama, or darned ballet- the nerves always struck around a day before the audition. (A/N: Its true, take it from me!)

'Teazer pulled her eyes open, struggling against the stickiness sleep had left bbehind. Yawning widely, she sat up, got dressed in a T-shirt and sweats, and went to the flat's kitchen. Victoria was there, clutching a mug of hot tea, eyebrows knitted in apprehension.

"Morning," Teazer yawned, just as a sharp meowing started up from the door. 'Teazer looked towards the door from where she was leaning against the sink, and Victoria stood up,, opening the door. On the doorstep was a blak and silver tom, mewing pitifully. The blonde's heart instantly melted, regardless of her fear about the upcoming audition.

"Awww, kitty!" Victoria beamed, scooping Munkustrap up into her slender arms and walking back into the flat. As she kicked the door shut, 'Teazer looked up from her new seat at the table. "AN hour till we have to go- h my god, what the hell is that?" She blurted, staring at the silver tabby cat.

Munkustrap glared, but kept up the pretense of being a normal street cat. It was as though he was a spy- and 'Teazer and Vicky were clueless. "Its a little tom kitty," Victoria replied, stating the obvius. She stroked the tabby's head, setting him down on the counter and extracting a bowl from the cupboard. Reaching into the fridge, she went to get some of their supply of milk, inwardly cursing. The bottle was practically empty- about 3/4 of it had gone in one day. Damn 'Teazer. Sighing, the blonde poured the milk into the selected bowl, and set it down next to Munkustrap.

The tabby purred, batting her hand with his head and started to drink. Vicky smiled and went back into her bedroom. The stray wasn't her top priority. Her friend didn't pay much heed, standing up and dumping her breakfast plates into the sink as she grabbed her hairbrush. Humming softly, she glanced towards the cat, chuckling slightly as she noticed he was watching her. "Never seen a hair brush before, eh? We barely have enough food as it is without a cat!" She muttered, playfully stroking his head and pulling her hair into a ponytail. 'Teazer was just about to start twisting her hair into the standard ballet bun, when Victoria came back in, dressed and ready to go.

"You coming?" Vicky smiled, as 'Teazer pinned the last of her hair into place. "Yeah- last one to the studio is a loser!"

She rolled her eyes. "Original, 'Teaze. Original."

Completely ignoring their new cat, the two left the room.

"Where do we sign in, 'Teazer?" Vicky mused, as 'Teazer looked around towards the front desk. Dancers of all shapes and sizes were queueing up, the dancer at the front leaning forwards and scribbling something on a piece of paper. Adjusting the bag strap on her shoulder, 'Teazer pointed towards the line.

"Take a guess, Sherlock."

Vicky rolled her eyes and joined the rapidly diminishing line- as did 'Teazer.

"'Teaze, I'm shitting bricks," Victoria muttered. 'Teazer giggled quietly, her nerves taking over as well. "Same."

Their turn eventually came, and the two signed their names down on the list, before taking a piece of paper with a number on. 'Jozie Luztkowski, number 47, and Victoria Bates, number 48.'

Smiling and exchanging a few words of good luck, the two made their way towards the dressing room, changing into their ballet clothes on the way. The two girls had put their tracksuits over the leotard and tights- it was much easier for them to get changed quickly.

Pushing the door open to the room, Victoria and 'Teazer sat down, stretching out, putting shoes on, etc. "I'm surprised its not busier," 'Teazer mused, as she used a safety pin to attach the number to her back.

Victoria just shrugged, occupied with tying her shoes on, running the routine over in her head. When she looked up again, 'Teazer was stretching out, in preparation for the dance ahead.

"Do you think we'll be judged by the teachers here?" She asked, as 'Teazer sat on the floor in the vertical splits. 'Teazer shrugged.

"Well, its the 120th Nutcracker Ballet anniversairy. They'll probably add some weird twist. Free nuts to everyone who lands their routine perfectly," She giggled, leaving the room for the dance studio.

It was time. Make it, or break it.

,,,,,,,,,,,-,,,,

"Number 47, Jozie!" One of the judges called. 'Teazer swallowed, standing up in front of the table.

"Here," She replied, voice strong and confident, hand behind her back.

Her music started, and the teen went through her simple, yet well choreographed audition piece. It was strong for her, with a lot of turns, leaps and pointe work. Add in a few facial expressions, and she had done a pretty good audition.

Victoria's was similar, but all about amazing extensions and elegant lifts. She'd often been compared to a robot- beautiful, yet perfect to watch.

"How did you do?" Teazer asked, picking up her bag. Victoria started to ramble on about her piece, but her friend was too busy concentrating on the weight of her bag. "What the hell is in here- oh god. Its moving!" She shrieked, dropping the bag as a silver tabby darted out, winding himself around the girl's ankles. Rolling her eyes, 'Teazer picked up Munkustrap.

"How the hell did he get in here?" She muttered, quickly making an exit. No dance teacher likes to see animals in her studio. "Shoo! Go on, scat!" Teazer hissed, chucking him otuside.. Munkustrap yowled in protest, but ran off. 'Teazer and Victoria walked back inside. The results were due in, and they really needed to know. Had they landed the parts?

And there they were. Written on a piece of paper, in pride of place on the dance mirror. 'Teazer scanned down the list, straight to the O's. And her heart fell. There it was, plain as day.

"Odile/Odette-Victoria Bates."

A/N: Okay, short again. Wasn't that into it this time. Some of the writing about the audition comes from personal experience. You sometimes have to pin a number to your leo- sometimes you don't. And its effing scary!


End file.
